THE BUCKET LIST
by Rachael728once
Summary: Robin and Regina make a BUCKET LIST and strive to do everything.
1. Chapter 1

**COPYRIGHT 2016**

 **Rachael Marchewka**

 **APRIL, 2016**

 **NOTES: This was a prompt on Twitter that some of my buddies shouted out. I took the challenge. I hope I live up to their expectations. "ROBIN AND REGINA MAKE A SEXUAL BUCKET LIST, AND STRIVE TO DO EVERYTHING ON IT" Your wish is my command. I hope you guys like this. P.S I miss the vault and so does Robin. I hope you find him amusing. Xoxo**

 **THE BUCKET LIST**

 **PROLOGUE – WHAT THE HELL IS A BUCKET LIST?**

Robin watched Regina with the children and their friends from across the diner. He'd gone outside to take a phone call from John and lingered in the doorway to bask at his family. He was truly the luckiest man alive. They'd survived the Underworld and were all safe and home. They hadn't had much time alone; him and his Regina. They had a full house of children now and even though Henry sometimes stayed with Emma it didn't matter - they were never alone. He missed her. He knew it was silly and ridiculous but he missed the days when he could make love to her slowly and take his time. He missed her vault. They'd only made love their once and part of him really wanted to go back there with her. Their first time had been not only special but intense and sexy and Robin was longing for those days. It wasn't that sex with Regina was bad or boring. No, on the contrary – she was the best he'd ever had. After all, they were soulmates. But, things had been so rushed recently with their lovemaking. He always felt like he was in a hurry. Just last evening they'd been interrupted by Roland and they never got to finish. They were throwing on their clothes quickly and . . . he looked up and noticed her eyes on him suddenly. She smiled at him. God, he missed her. She looked lovely tonight. She always did but tonight she was glowing, happy and smiling with everyone. There was light in her eyes and she was so beautiful. She said something to Emma and Snow across the table and gathered Roland and their little peanut and headed over to where he stood "Everything alright," she asked as she reached for his hand.

He smiled "Yes, I'm just tired I suppose."

"Then, let's go home," she replied as they headed out and onto the sidewalk. Robin would talk to her tonight. He would see if she felt the same way. If she did – they needed to figure something out. They needed to spend more time alone together.

Once they arrived at home; they went through their nightly ritual of getting their two youngest children to bed. Henry decided to stay with Emma and he'd probably come home the next day. He was always going back and forth between their home and Emma's and it was a reasonable arrangement and one everyone was used to now. Regina had voiced her desire to take a bath so Robin finished cleaning up downstairs while she went up to their room. He'd give her a few minutes to get settled and then he'd go up and talk to her. She'd be relaxed and they could chat. Ten minutes later; he walked into the bathroom and he watched as she opened one eye and smiled at him "Hello my thief," she teased.

He bit his lip, smiled and sat on the edge of the tub "Hello, milady. Are you relaxed?"

"Yes, very much so; why don't you join me," she said as she gave him a once over.

It would figure she would offer this now when he wanted to have a serious conversation "Alright, I will join you if we can have a little talk."

She sat up straighter "What about?"

He began stripping as he started talking and her eyes moved over his body as he spoke "I've been thinking that since we got back from our latest . . . I hate to call it an adventure but call it what you will. We haven't had much time alone – just you and me."

She let out a breath "I know. We have three children now," she said.

"Exactly; we have a large family and I've started working with David and Emma at the police station and you're the mayor of course. We're busy but Regina we need time to be . . . us."

"You're right but what do you suggest we do?" Robin got in the tub and sat across from her; he grabbed her feet and started rubbing "Well, don't do that. It's distracting," she said as she let out a giggle.

He smiled and released her foot "Yes, and I want you to concentrate. This is very important. Well, lately our time together has been rushed," he said. "Like last night for example."

"So, we're talking about sex."

"Yes, and I just think there has to be a way we can either take our time; like when we made love in your vault for the first time or do something; I don't know – different," he said slowly.

She placed her head back and sighed "When you say different do you mean like experiment. Do different things in the bedroom perhaps?"

He wasn't sure what he was thinking but that sounded like a good idea to him "I suppose. I mean we really need to find a babysitter first and foremost. We're always with the children. I'm sure Mary Margaret and David wouldn't mind watching them once in a while. I mean they could come here if they wanted," he said.

She was nodding her head back and forth slowly "So, you're not even suggesting we have sex here. You're saying we could go . . . other places."

"Regina, I don't know what I'm suggesting. All I know is . . . I miss you. I know that sounds insane but I want to spend time alone with you. I want to make love to you properly. I want to please you," he said as he reached for her hand and placed it on his face.

"Robin . . . you do. But I understand what you mean and this is a good idea. We haven't had much time to . . . and I'm going back to this word – experiment in the bedroom. It might be . . . fun," she said as she licked her lips and winked at him.

"Oh' Bloody Hell; don't look at me like that. I'm trying to talk to you about something serious and you're licking your lips," he said seriously. "It makes me want to jump on you right now."

She laughed "Alright, in all seriousness. We know we want to spend more time together and experiment in bed. So, why don't we . . ." The idea came to her out of nowhere and she sat up even straighter and whispered "A bucket list."

"A what," he asked. "What the hell is a bucket list?"

She smiled "Well, most people make a list of what they want to accomplish in life before they die. For example; some people want to go skydiving, take a cruise to Alaska, or . . ."

"Where the hell is Alaska," he asked.

"Robin, it's far but that's beside the point. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so. What would be on our list?"

Robin reached for her leg and began massaging it "Well, what kind of things do we want to do . . . relating to sex," she asked.

"I already know one," he said rather quickly.

"You do?"

"Yes, I want to go back to your vault," he said seriously.

"But, we already did that," she said.

"I don't care. I want to go there again."

She shook her head and laughed "Alright but what else?"

He looked at her straight in her eyes and said "I want to fuck you in the forest and . . . in the lake." Her heart skipped a beat. He'd never really spoken to her that way except in the heat of the moment and she felt her face flush "You're shocked," he said.

"A little," she admitted. "What else?"

He started rubbing her other leg and let out a breath "Well, that night when we left the diner and we took a walk right before Emma became the "Dark One" we were in the alley and do you remember what we were doing?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"I wanted to take you against that wall. I missed you so much and all I could think about was touching and being with you again. We didn't get to finish because we heard voices and decided to investigate. I want to take you up against that wall Regina. I want to finish what we started that night." She was shocked. She'd never seen this side of Robin before. He sat back and closed his eyes "That's all I have for now," he said softly.

She liked this side of him and it definitely was affecting her "Alright, then I'll keep the list on my phone and we'll start there and if we think of something we'll add it. How does that sound?"

"It sounds brilliant," he said as he sat up and reached for her hand. "Can we start tomorrow," he asked.

She laughed "Robin, are you serious?"

"I want you in that vault. We need to get a babysitter. I've been thinking about it for so long," he admitted.

"Why didn't you say something sooner," she asked.

"Do you realize how much has happened in the last few months?"

"Yes, I know. I think this is a great idea. We deserve some alone time after everything we've been through. We haven't been connecting and it's not really our fault. It's everything that's been happening around us."

"I agree. Regina what do you want on the list," he asked.

She bit her lip and smiled "Well, I'd like to tie you up," she admitted.

"I can steal handcuffs from the station," he teased as he winked at her.

She laughed "Alright and I'm sure I'll think of something else," she said. "I just need to think about it." She shivered and he realized the water was definitely cold now. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and he grabbed one for her. He helped her out of the tub and she did the same. They went out to the bedroom and Regina grabbed her phone "I'm texting Snow," she said as he sent a look her way.

"Why," he asked as he dropped his towel and put on a pair of boxer shorts.

"I'm asking her if they can come and watch the kids tomorrow night for a few hours," she said seriously.

"Vault," he asked hopefully.

She smiled "Maybe, maybe not. We'll see."

He kissed her hard on the mouth and whispered "I love you."

She smiled "I love you too Robin." She watched as he crawled in to bed and she couldn't help but feel excited. They were about to embark on an adventure of their own and she couldn't wait.


	2. CHAPTER ONE - THE FOREST

**NOTES: I hope this lives up to your expectations. My fiancee is currently in the hospital. He had emergency surgery to remove his appendix. I'm lonely and busy without him but you all deserve this. I really hope you like it. It's ONCE DAY and we probably won't see Robin tonight so ... I hope you enjoy this. xoxo**

 **CHAPTER ONE – THE FOREST**

The next night Snow and David brought Neal over to the mansion after dinner and they agreed to stay for a few hours with the children. Henry was hanging out with Emma and Killian again so Regina knew it would be an easy night for her step-daughter. Snow had asked a few questions but Regina simply said that she and Robin needed time to be alone and that she would return the favor and watch Neal whenever they wanted. Snow of course like always – was happy to help. Regina wanted to surprise Robin. She packed a bag with a few blankets and told him to dress in layers. He had kissed her and whistled as he got ready for their date. He would be surprised. Her heart was thudding with excitement at the prospect of finally having time alone with him. She'd missed him. When Snow and Charming arrived they practically bolted out of the house and Regina told him they'd have to drive a little bit too where they were going. They got in the car and she could tell Robin was excited and maybe even a little nervous. She pulled over to a spot where she knew the car would be safe on the side of the road and turned off the ignition "We walk the rest of the way," she said.

"We're going into the forest," he asked.

She smiled "Yes, will you carry our bag?"

"Bloody Hell; this is fun," he said as he reached into the back seat and grabbed their bag. She laughed and got out, took his hand, turned on the flashlight she had with her and they started walking "I should have brought my bow," he said.

"I have magic. We'll be safe," she whispered. "I'll protect you."

"You always do," he said seriously as he kissed her hand and kept walking. A few minutes later; they came to a familiar clearing with a log and several trees surrounding it. She sat down and Robin joined her "Regina, is this the spot where I read your letter," he asked.

She nodded "Yes, we're not doing this here. There's a clearing underneath a big oak tree down the path a little ways but I wanted to stop here and tell you something first," she said.

"Alright, I'm listening."

She took a deep breath "I sometimes come here when I'm sad or angry. I think back to when you and I talked here and it was the first time I opened my heart to you. I knew then – that I felt something for you. I didn't know exactly what it was but it scared me a bit; at the same time it comforted me. I just wanted you to know. This place is special to me. It's our spot," she said softly.

He laced his fingers with hers "You looked so beautiful that day," he said. "I wanted to wrap my arms around you then and tell you it was going to be alright but I knew I couldn't do that."

"I would have fried you," she said jokingly. They both laughed and she stood and pulled him through the trees and sure enough there was a path. He remembered the tree they were going to. It was huge and there would be plenty of room underneath to spread a blanket or two. She was giving him what he wanted. He was going to fuck her here; in his element – outside under the stars. He was already hard just thinking about it "We're almost there."

"I know. I've been to this clearing before," he said.

"Oh'?"

"You forget; I know the woods well."

"Of course you do," she said as she bumped her hip against his. He wrapped his arm around her back and they walked that way until they got to the tree. Robin spread one of the blankets out for them to sit on and then took the other two out of the bag in case they got cold. He sat down against the tree and she joined him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her back against his chest "It's so beautiful out here," she said a few minutes later. He hummed in approval and ran his hands up and down her arms. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes "Just being like this with you is amazing Robin. We need more moments like this."

"Yes, I agree," he whispered in her ear.

"Are you surprised that I brought you out here?"

"No, you are a very loving person Regina. I knew you'd want to do what I wanted. It's one of the things I love the most about you."

"I've never done this in the woods before," she admitted.

"A first time for everything my love," he whispered. His voice sent a chill straight to her gut and she smiled. He was about to make his move. His lips trailed along her ear and he nipped at her neck and said "I know what will make this night even better." She laughed and laced her fingers with his as he moved her hair aside and kept nipping and sucking on her neck. Regina moaned and shifted slightly; her body already reacting to Robin's mouth on her. She felt his hand come around and gently massage her breast as he continued his assault on her neck. He was a determined man tonight and she was ready for this – for him.

She turned around and he groaned at the loss of contact "Let me help you," she said as she began unbuttoning her blouse. She tossed it to the side and then quickly unsnapped her bra. The moon was high in the sky and he licked his lips as he looked at her with only the moonlight shining down on them. He took his shirt off and tossed it in the pile and then she tugged him gently away from the tree over to the blanket. They crawled slowly and Robin pulled her to lie on top of him and she actually giggled as his mouth finally took hers. His tongue swept over hers and Regina moaned as their kisses grew hotter and sloppier.

She felt his hardness on her belly and when she went to take off his jeans; he stopped her and pulled one of her breasts into his mouth "God, yes," she said as he showed each one equal attention; going back and forth "Robin just like that. Please don't stop." He kept going until he couldn't breathe and then she crawled down his body and yanked his pants off "I want you naked," she said. They finished stripping off their clothes and once they were undressed he stood and reached for her hand "What is it," she asked.

"Over here by the tree. Trust me," he said.

She smirked "Robin; what are you up to," she asked.

"Put your hands on the tree," he said as he pulled her back against his chest. "Are you cold," he asked as he moved his lips down her back.

"No, but I've never seen this side of you. It's just . . ." she whispered.

"That's the point of all this; to spend time together. To love each other- I love you Regina but right now I'm going to fuck you from behind against this tree."

She let out a breath and pushed her ass against this cock "God, I love this," she said. "Take me."

He leaned toward her ear "As you wish; milady," he whispered. He began working her up again. His fingers glided against her breasts; nipping and touching. He kissed her neck and then slowly reached down with one of his index fingers and placed it inside of her. He swept his finger against her clit and she moaned "You're already wet for me. So, I guess this won't take long," he whispered against her ear. Robin situated their bodies and then he carefully entered her from behind. He groaned and Regina cried out as he began moving in and out of her slowly. He bit his lip and closed his eyes "God, you feel so good. So, bloody perfect," he said.

He laid his hands on either side of her waist and she yelled "Faster, please Robin . . . you're right. I don't think I'll last long." He did as she asked and the pleasure was overwhelming. The slapping of skin against skin, her moans and the feeling of his cock moving inside of her – he wouldn't last either. She was tight and hot. She was whimpering and he'd never seen her look so beautiful. He wanted to give her even more pleasure. He didn't know how she would react to what he was about to do but he pushed a finger inside her ass and she moaned even louder "Yes, Oh' my God!"

He kept going and leaned toward her ear "Am I hurting you?"

"No, just harder; keep going. Don't stop," she yelled. He moved his hips even faster and pumped his finger inside her ass. She finally said loudly "I'm going to come. I'm going to come." Robin slid his cock in deeper if it was possible and moved even faster. He groaned as he spilled inside her and she screamed his name and came. They were breathing heavily and he felt her body go lax like jelly in his arms. They stood for a minute catching their breath but eventually he picked her up and then walked over to the blanket. He placed her down carefully and grabbed the others and lay next to her. He covered them and kissed her forehead as she snuggled against his chest.

He ran his hand down her arm "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all; that was . . ."

"Good?"

"Yes, very," she said.

"I'm glad. All I want is to please you Regina and to love you," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. She shivered in his arms "We should go. It's getting cold out here." They got dressed slowly, kissing one another in between and touching. Robin grabbed their bag and then they walked back to the car with the blankets wrapped around them.

Once Regina got in the driver's seat she leaned over and kissed Robin "I love you and that was fun," she said smiling as she placed her forehead against his. He rubbed his nose against hers; kissed her quickly and then sat back in the seat. She started the car and headed home.

He leaned back and closed his eyes and she took his hand as she drove "Just think . . . there are still several things we need to cross of this bucket list of ours," he said.

"Right you are my thief." They laughed and headed home to their family.


	3. Chapter Two - The Jolly Roger

**NOTES: My fiancée gave me the idea for this chapter … can you believe that! I hope you guys enjoy! I can't thank you all enough for the amazing comments. I did not come up with this idea. I simply took the challenge. I hope this is living up to your expectations. I know a few people mentioned Zelena and Peanut. I'm not really focusing on the children in this story. Their situation remains but I won't be talking about it. So, if you can move past that and enjoy the relationship between Robin and Regina I think you will still enjoy this fic. Thanks! XOXO**

 **CHAPTER 2 – THE JOLLY ROGER**

Emma sat at her desk sipping her coffee; lost in thought at the police station. She had overheard her mother talking to Regina at the diner the other night about watching the children the weekend before. She wondered if she should step up and help also. After all; she and Killian had recently moved into their own apartment and most of the time Henry was with Regina and Robin. She was lucky her and Killian had a lot of alone time lately. It must be difficult with a new baby in the house. Especially, with the circumstances surrounding the situation – she gave Regina a lot of credit. They deserved time alone together. Emma had made her decision; the next night she would text her friend and offer to watch all the kids so they could have a date night. She would even bring her brother. It would give her parents a chance to have time alone as well. She owed her friends; they were basically her family. They'd gone to the Underworld to help her bring Killian home. She would do anything for them. Plus, everyone had noticed lately that Robin and Regina had been acting . . . different but in a good way. Emma was happy for them. Her phone rang jostling her back to reality. She had to get back to work.

The next night Regina and Robin were getting ready for bed when she informed him of Emma's offer to watch the children "Wow, that's nice of her," he said.

"Well, she explained that she gets a lot of alone time with Killian these days," Regina replied.

"I see," he said as he climbed into bed. He pulled Regina into his arms and kissed her forehead "So, this Friday night huh? What kind of mischief do we want to get into," he teased.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she admitted.

"Well, you know me; I'm always up for the vault," he said excitedly.

She laughed "You won't let that go will you? Patience we'll get back there. I promise but we should think of something different. That's the whole point of this list."

"Well, maybe we can live a little dangerously. Oh! Let's break in someplace. But let's make sure we know them so if we get caught they won't get mad," he said as he suddenly sat up; his back against the headboard.

Regina looked at him with a shocked look on her face "You can't be serious? Robin, I'm the mayor and you work for the police department now. We can't go around breaking laws."

"Well, what if we broke in to a place and we knew for sure that the people wouldn't be home?"

"You're making no sense," she said.

"Killian and Emma will be watching the kids. They'll be here and we can . . ."

"Robin! They just moved into their apartment. What the hell are you suggesting?"

"Regina Mills we are clearly not on the same page," he said as he moved closer to her.

"Care to enlighten me?"

He leaned closer to her and whispered "I want to fuck you on the Pirate's Ship," he said as he nipped at her bottom lip.

She smirked at him and licked her lips "Well - why didn't you say so? Looks like we have our plans for Friday night," she whispered.

He kissed her again and then he pulled away with a smack of their lips "Why don't I give you a preview since it seems all the children are sleeping?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "I like the sound of that," she said as she leaned in and kissed him . . .

On Friday night Robin and Regina high-tailed it out of the house when Emma and Killian arrived; they drove to Granny's for dinner and then left the car and walked toward the water where the Jolly Roger was docked. Robin did not hesitate; he grabbed her hand and then they boarded the ship "What if someone sees us," Regina asked glancing around.

Robin stood next to her "Is my Queen chickening out," he teased as they leaned against the side.

"Hell no," she replied.

"Good, because I'm thinking of taking you right up against the helm," he said as he kissed her cheek. She shivered and waved her hand and a few blankets and pillows appeared on the deck "That's handy, and probably a better idea," he said smiling.

Regina laughed and turned toward him "Have I told you lately how adorable you are?"

"No, you have never once called me adorable."

"Well, you are." He kissed her quickly and they sat down on the blanket. She waved her hand and a bowl of strawberries and two bottles of water appeared. She picked one up and fed it to him "Is that good," she asked.

"Yes, and I will admit sometimes your magic is very timely."

She laughed "Sometimes and thank you." They ate the fruit and chatted and watched the stars. Robin pointed out a few things that of course she already knew but she didn't care because she loved listening to him talk.

He finished one of the bottles of water and then said "So, have you thought about anything else you'd like to add to the list?"

She shrugged "I don't know. I like the idea of handcuffing you," she said smiling.

"That can definitely be arranged." He scooted closer to her "I thought of something else but I'm not sure how you'll react to it."

"What is it," she asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Well I've always secretly been very attracted to the Queen." He shook his head "What I mean to say is; I want you to dress like the Queen," he said bravely as he cupped her cheek with his hand "Does that make sense?"

She bit her lip and smiled "That sounds as if maybe we should visit my vault for that – thief," she teased.

"Bloody hell, next weekend?"

She laughed "Maybe. . ."

"I have a crush on her majesty," he admitted as he started kissing her neck.

She moaned in approval "I have a confession to make. You didn't know this then but when we were in the Enchanted Forest when we first met – I watched you. In fact; I think I knew then that I was falling for you but I was frightened." He cupped her face with his hands and rubbed her nose with his. He kissed her hard and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around him and their mouths met in a heated kiss. He threaded his fingers through her hair as their tongues danced. She pulled his shirt up and over his head and he ripped her blouse open and a few buttons popped off and scattered across the deck. Regina tried to yell at him but he kept her quiet with his tongue as he placed his hands on either side of her face. She pulled away slightly as he started kissing her neck again "I can't breathe, or think for that matter," she said.

He laughed "Good. I'll be honest; I'm really starting to like these little outings of ours."

"You ripped my shirt," she said angrily.

"So, you'll wave your hand and wear something else later," he said cheekily.

Her fingers grazed his belt and she whispered "I want these off – now." Robin undid his pants and Regina ripped his belt off and tossed it across the deck. He wiggled out of his pants and then she stood and stripped for him.

He watched her and his eyes glazed over "You need to be on me … quick," he said as he licked his lips. Regina pushed him down on the blanket and his head hit one of the pillows. She lay on top of him and slid on top of his cock. Robin reached up and placed his hands on either side of her waist "Ride me. Take what you want Regina," He said. She threw her head back and bit her lip as she began to ride him. He groaned and their eyes met. She smiled at him "Kiss me," he whispered.

She leaned down and he grabbed the side of her head and they kissed. His tongue moved along the seam of her lips and Regina opened her mouth for him. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers as she continued to ride his cock "I don't know how I lived without you. My God I love you so much. Never again; I'm never fucking leaving you again," he said. Regina touched his face and she felt tears. Robin sat up and held her "Don't stop. Keep going my love." He reached down and touched her clit and she began to move faster "Yes," he whispered into her ear. He squeezed her ass cheeks and she moaned. He began kissing her neck and then growled and told her not to stop. His mouth sucked on her pulse point and she knew he was leaving a mark but she didn't care.

Regina leaned toward his ear "Robin . . ."

"That's it baby. Come for me," he said. He felt her body tighten and she yelled so loud he wondered if anyone heard her. She shuddered as she came and he kept thrusting upward and she kissed his neck as he spilled inside her. She couldn't help but get emotional and wiped the few tears away that fell down her cheeks. They caught their breath and he pulled back slightly and kissed her cheeks and then her mouth. After a few seconds they lay on the blanket and Robin pulled her into his arms.

They watched the stars and then a few minutes later she said "This is beautiful." He hummed in agreement and then she leaned up on one of her elbows and pulled the blanket over them "Robin, are we okay?"

He opened one eye and looked over at her "Why are you asking me that?"

"There's been so much that's happened."

"We haven't been connecting because of everything that's happened. We've been so busy . . . with life. But, Regina my love I should be asking you if you're okay."

"Yes, I actually am. I promise."

"Good, because all I care about are you and the children."

He leaned up on his elbow and then kissed her forehead and she smiled "This feels nice."

"I agree." They talked for a few more minutes and then got dressed slowly, laughing and teasing one another. Regina decided to take them back to the car with magic to make things a little easier. She drove and Robin was in the driver's seat. On the way home; he felt as if he might fall asleep "I'm so relaxed," he admitted.

"Me too," she replied. It wasn't late when they pulled in the driveway; around ten and Regina knew Henry would be up. They walked in quietly and Emma, Killian and Henry were watching the end of a show.

Emma stood "Neal is upstairs with Peanut," she said.

"Sit back down. I'll go get him," Regina replied. Robin patted Henry on the head and collapsed in his chair next to the sofa and Killian sent him a wink. They couple started getting ready to leave and Regina came downstairs carrying Neal in her arms.

Emma smiled as Regina handed him over "You have something on your neck Madam Mayor," she teased.

Everyone froze and Henry said "Oh' God, I'm going to bed."

They all laughed "Goodnight," Regina said.

"Goodnight mom's, Robin, Killian," he said.

Regina shot Robin a look and then asked Emma "Were the children alright?"

"Yes, they were fine," she said.

"Thanks again," Robin said.

"Anytime; it was fun. See you at work." They headed out and Robin turned out the lights and they went upstairs. They checked on the kids and then got ready for bed.

Robin let out a breath "I don't feel the slightest bit guilty about rocking on The Jolly Roger tonight. Do you," he asked.

Regina laughed "No, not at all," she said. She loved these dates and couldn't wait until the next one.

A few days later; Robin was sipping a cup of coffee and enjoying the paper when a belt was thrown on the table in front of him at Granny's. Killian slipped into the booth across from this friend "Oi Mate," he said to Robin.

"Hello, what's up then?"

Killian laughed "I found that on my ship the other morning," he said pointing to Robin's belt.

Robin put down his cup "Who do you suppose it belongs too?"

"Do you take me for a fool," Killian asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Robin replied.

"Alright, then I will enlighten you. You and the Queen were on my ship the other night. You can't deny it. Next time, ask me first." Robin stood and grabbed the belt and put it back on. Killian shook his head "I knew it. What's going on with you and Regina? The two of you seem happier lately."

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell," Robin said. "We've been spending time together and re-connecting so to speak."

"Well, it must be working," Killian said as he stood. They smiled at one another and Robin watched his friend go.

He took out his phone and sent a text to Regina "I left my belt on the ship the other night and Killian just brought it to me. We've been caught."

He paid his tab, walked out of the diner and his phone went off "Serves you right. Maybe, we should consider a more private venue for next time." Robin bit his lip and headed home. He hoped it wouldn't take long for him to set up another date with his beautiful Queen. Maybe, he could convince her to finally give in and get back to her vault . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: This was tiring LOL! I hope it meets your expectations. VAULT! VAULT! VAULT! Xoxo**

 **CHAPTER 3 – THE QUEEN AND HER THIEF**

ONE MONTH LATER . . .

Robin was exhausted. They'd defeated yet another villain. It was a great victory but he felt he could sleep for a week. He couldn't wait to get home to his family. He started walking toward the house and his phone went off in his pocket; it was a text from Regina "Emergency . . . I'm at my vault."

"Shit," he said as he turned around and headed back toward the other direction. He hoped nothing was wrong. They'd just won. Another victory for the heroes – he'd responded that he was on his way and started running. All he could think about was how tired he was but he shook his head and ran faster toward the cemetery. He took out his bow when he arrived but nothing seemed amiss. After scoping out the area for a few minutes he headed toward the vault. He walked down the steps and yelled out her name and was surprised when the door slammed closed behind him "Regina! I'm here," he screamed.

He heard her yell "Hurry up thief! I haven't got all day," so he began to follow the sound of her voice. He turned the corner and walked into the main room of the vault and his mouth hit the floor. He tossed his bow down and bit his lip. He drew blood but didn't care. Standing in black in all her glory - her hair; long and pulled up into a ponytail was the Queen. She had a hand on her hip and memories flashed into his head of the day they sat together in the throne room in the castle back in the Enchanted Forest. She'd said he was nothing more than a thief and that he couldn't be trusted. He informed her that he was saving her ass. Robin licked his lips and his eyes devoured her body – what a beautiful ass it was. He took a step toward her and she waved her hand and purple smoke surrounded him. He was now dressed in the same clothing as the day they met in the enchanted forest. He smirked; God this was going to be good. He was finally going to fuck the Queen. She walked around him and bit her lip "That's more like it,' she said softly.

He smiled "Does my appearance please you your Majesty?"

"Yes, very much so – thief," she replied.

They were circling each other now "You said this was an emergency," Robin said smiling.

She laughed and stopped right in front of him "But it is . . . I haven't been fucked in a whole month," she whispered as she leaned toward his ear.

He ran his fingers through her ponytail and tugged on it gently "Such language my Queen. Have you summoned me here to assist with this . . . dilemma that you're in?" She waved her hand and candles were now lit throughout the room. A bed appeared on the far wall. It was covered with black sheets, blankets and pillows.

Regina sat down and crossed her legs "Does this answer your question?"

He smiled "Yes, your majesty but I'm with someone and if she found out I was with you . . . well she'd be very cranky."

Regina smirked "You don't have to tell her. It will be our little secret."

"That sounds tempting," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her. Regina waved her hand again and purple smoke surrounded Robin. When it dissipated he was now sitting on the bed handcuffed to a headboard that had appeared. He struggled at first but then laughed "So, we're crossing two things off our list tonight then my love?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she sent him a wink. "That might be painful. Are you sure you can handle it," she asked as she nodded toward the handcuffs.

"Do your worst. I can handle it," Robin said darkly. She licked her lips and he smiled at her "I'm not afraid of you my Queen."

"Oh, is that so," she said as she crawled on the bed and straddled his lap.

He groaned slightly as the cuffs cut into his wrist "Bloody Hell," he whispered. Regina ran her lips along the seam of his mouth and he tried to kiss her but she was teasing him and kept moving away "Regina . . ."

She sat back and glared at him "What did you call me?"

"My apologies; your Majesty please I beg you - stop teasing me. I want your mouth on mine."

"Do you think you are worthy? Maybe, I have handcuffed you for the shear enjoyment of watching you squirm." She grinded on top of him and he moaned "Do you like that," she whispered as she took his ear lobe into her mouth.

"Stupid question – of course I do. Let me touch you," he said as he attempted to move toward her again.

Regina glanced down at the cuffs "Stop that or you'll hurt yourself," she said "And no you can't touch me. I'm making the rules here." She leaned down and began to kiss his neck. Robin closed his eyes and moaned as her lips sucked on his pulse point. She finally took his mouth and he groaned as their kisses grew hotter and her hips began to thrust against him. He was rock hard now and he knew she could feel it.

He pulled away slightly "Do you know how beautiful you are to me?" He pressed his forehead against hers and they began to catch their breaths "It doesn't matter how you dress. I'll always think you are the most beautiful woman in all the realms. Regina . . ."

She stood up quickly and placed a hand on her hip "I don't know who this Regina is – you should be addressing me as your Majesty. Or, do you want this to be over before it gets started," she said as her brown eyes bore into his blue.

He smiled "Apologies my Queen."

"Don't let it happen again," she said as she waved her hand. Robin looked down and now he was naked from the waist up. He shivered and she straddled his lap again and began kissing his neck and then her lips moved down his chest. She pulled one of his nipples into her mouth; he struggled against the cuffs and they were once again slicing into his wrist. She unbuttoned his pants and quickly pulled them down his legs and then tossed them to the floor. She stood at the bottom of the bed and said "Now, I have you right where I want you – thief."

"Your Majesty with all due respect; this is not fair. I'm completely naked and you . . ."

"Silence," she screamed.

Robin couldn't help it – he smiled "Regina . . ."

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"No," he replied.

"No . . . what," she said angrily.

"No, my Queen," he said.

"You must stop mentioning this Regina person – she sounds like such a bore," the Queen said.

Robin shook his head "No, on the contrary. I'm sorry you're Majesty but I can't stop talking about her because I love her. You see . . . she is my soulmate. My other half and one day I'm hoping she'll say yes and . . . become my wife." Regina let out a breath and their eyes met. For a minute; she couldn't breathe or think. The air was silent and she swore she could hear her heart beating wildly inside her chest. Was he serious? She kept staring at him and she could tell that this was not part of their little game. He meant what he said. "Now, why don't you take these cuffs off and I'll make love to you," Robin said. Regina didn't know what to say so she did as he asked. She waved her hand and the cuffs disappeared "Come here," he said gently as he held out his hand. Regina once again straddled his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair. He took the ponytail out and her locks flowed all the way down her back "My God; do you know how many times I've dreamt of being with you like this? You're so sexy, beautiful and powerful. But, at the same time; I know you're heart. After all I've held it in my hand. You're loving; caring and protective. You are everything to me," he whispered against her ear.

"The Queen . . . she was dangerous," Regina whispered.

Robin smiled "I love all of you Regina," he admitted as he continued to touch and caress her. She leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and his length was hard against her core. She began to move and Robin placed his hands on either side of her hips. They kissed; tongues sucking, teeth clashing and hands roaming. They were on fire; so much so that she swore her fingers were about to ignite with the flames she was so well known for. She couldn't take it anymore and with one last wave of her hand they were both completely naked. Robin flipped her over onto her back.

His mouth moved down her body and she moaned as he stuck a finger inside her. She thrusted her hips upward and he grinned "I'm going to fuck you with my tongue. Would you like that?"

Her eyes went dark and she let out a breath "Yes, Robin. Yes, please." He lay down on the bed between her legs and pulled her core against his face. She whimpered and reached down and tugged on his hair. He groaned and swiped his tongue quickly against her clit and she cried out. Once again she thrusted her hips upward and the action had Robin grabbing her ass cheeks and pulling her body even closer to his face. He shoved his tongue deeper inside her and she yelled out "Fuck!" She tightened her thighs around his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She was chanting his name over and over. He was determined to make her come like this. He wanted her to scream his name. Regina was thrashing on the bed and finally let go of his hair. Her fingers dug into the sheets; she was practically ripping them apart. She began to cry out and A few seconds later her juices flowed into his mouth and Robin swallowed and swallowed until he felt her body go lax. He licked her clean and her body jolted as she closed her eyes and attempted to catch her breath. He laid his head for a few minutes on her belly as her hands moved up and down his back. He placed gentle kisses on her thighs and moved up to each of her breasts, her neck and then finally her lips. She kissed him back; tasting herself and she moaned as his tongue thrusted against hers. Robin eventually pulled away and lay next to her. His fingers sought hers and she gripped his hand. She looked over at him and whispered "Yes."

He leaned up on his elbow and faced her "Yes, my Queen?" She mimicked his action and her eyes began to water "What is it?"

"Yes, I would say yes," she whispered.

Robin's eyes widened "You would agree to marry me? To become my wife," he asked softly.

She bit her lip and seemed to be deep in thought "Despite everything we've been through; we belong together. We are soul mates – a fated love. Wouldn't you agree?"

He couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face "I completely agree," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her arms "I'll get you a ring." He took her hand and kissed the top of it "I'll put it here."

She smiled "No rush." They lay back down and Regina snuggled against his chest.

Robin kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm "I'm sorry if that wasn't a traditional proposal but . . . I just went with the moment."

"You did shock me," she admitted.

"I was just speaking from my heart," he said softly.

"Are we keeping this a secret," she asked.

"I think we should – for now."

She nodded "I agree. We deserve to share something between just the two of us for a little while. I love you Robin."

"I love you. How long do we have tonight?"

"The children are being taken care of. We have a few more hours," she said.

"In that case . . ." Robin pulled her quickly on top of him and Regina squealed "I think I'm ready for the Queen to ride me," he said.

She smiled and began to rock against him "Don't you mean your fiancé," she teased.

He laughed "Yes and God do I love the sound of that," he whispered as he leaned down and gave her a smacking kiss on the lips.

A few seconds later she pulled back and placed her forehead against his "So do I Robin . . . so do I."


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES: Robin gets caught watching something dirty on his phone in the middle of the day by Regina. I thought of this idea on my own – GO ME! This is the last chapter I have written. I'm leaving for Florida for TWO WEEKS next Saturday and I'm not sure I'll be able to write while I'm away. I'm leaving my computer home but taking a few notebooks with me. I hope you guys can understand it might be a while before you get another chapter of this. P.S THIS IS SHORT but funny :)**

 **CHAPTER 5 – CAUGHT**

Robin had heard whispers at "The Rabbit Hole" one night. Some of the men were talking about something called . . . pornography. He had no idea what it meant but after eavesdropping and putting two and two together; he sort of figured it out. He was shocked at the premise but at the same time he couldn't help but be curious. He wanted to investigate this further and he planned on it. He had a new smart phone. Regina bought him one and she was teaching him how to use it. He originally had a flip phone but the camera was so much better on his new one and the screen is much larger. He'd been taking a lot of pictures lately. But, he was curious about this . . . pornography. He couldn't help it. He was a man after all. Two nights a week he worked the overnight shift. So, when everyone was working, or at school or even daycare; Robin could catch up on much needed sleep. However, on this particular afternoon he woke up hard and Regina was at work. He glanced over at his phone and realized now was the perfect time to surf the internet and do a little exploring. Once he found what he was looking for he was somewhat . . . entranced. He watched several videos and eventually he stripped off his shirt and his hand found his cock underneath the blanket - he couldn't help himself. Robin never heard the door slam downstairs; he didn't realize someone was home. That is; until Regina walked into their bedroom and caught him red handed "ROBIN! What are you doing?" He was so surprised and caught off guard that his phone went flying onto the floor and the only sound coming from it was the moaning and groaning of the naked couple he had just been watching.

Regina looked shocked and stood with a hand on her hip and Robin was at a loss for words "Um, what are you doing home at this hour," he said as he scrambled off the bed and began attempting to turn his phone off. He couldn't stop the video and he was getting frustrated "I can't turn this bloody thing off."

Regina smiled and grabbed the phone from him and then stopped the video "Are you serious right now, she said somewhat amused.

"What? Look, I'm sorry but I overheard some of the men talking about this and I was curious," he said. "I had no idea something like this existed. It's different. Have you ever watched this type of thing before," he asked.

"What?"

"Well, have you?"

Regina let out a breath "As a matter of fact – yes."

"You have," Robin said as he scooted across the bed and leaned back against the pillows.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago."

"I see. Have you ever watched it with anyone," he asked quietly.

"No, never," she replied. "Robin, you could have talked to me if you were curious about this."

"No, I just . . ."

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Well, anyway; what are you doing home?"

"I finished early and I thought we could spend some time together," she said.

"Oh' yes I would like that," he said covering himself with the blanket. She could tell he looked nervous. He lies down and lets out a breath "I feel like I might have done something wrong. Is it wrong to watch that," he asked.

Regina lay down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her "Some women don't like it. They think there boyfriend, or husband shouldn't watch it. They find it's inappropriate or some even consider it cheating."

Robin began running his fingers down her arm and she shuddered "I see. How do you feel about it?"

She cleared her throat "I think that if you want to watch it . . . I'd like to watch it with you," she admitted.

"Is that so," he said softly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, then . . ." Robin grabbed his phone and went back to the video he was watching. He turned it on and Regina actually snuggled closer to him. She kicked off her shoes and Robin pulled up the blankets so they could get even more comfortable. Once they were situated; he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Regina took the phone and then scrolled through a few videos and found a different one. She started it and they began to watch. Robin was startled when after a few minutes another woman came into the frame. Regina wondered what his reaction would be "Wait, he's going to . . . with both of them?"

"It appears so," Regina said. Robin couldn't help but get excited when the two women in the video started fondling and playing with one another – then started kissing "Are you alright?"

He cleared his throat "Um . . . yes. I'm fine." Regina knew it was getting to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and at one point he licked his lips and rolled his neck.

She smiled "Is that turning you on my love?"

"Yes, I . . . fuck this," he said as he turned the video off and tossed his phone to the floor. Regina laughed as Robin pulled her into his arms and started kissing her. He unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it onto the carpet "I thought for sure you were going to get mad at me," he whispered as he moved away from her and began to pull her pants down her legs.

"No, actually you keep surprising me Robin," she admitted.

"Why is that," he said as he moved back up her body and began to kiss her neck.

"It's just . . . you've been very sexual lately."

He laughed "You have that effect on me," he said against her ear. "Now, let's stop talking." He hovered over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. She moaned as his tongue darted between her lips. Regina grinded her hips as he undid her bra and pushed it off the bed. His lips coasted over one nipple; while his finger twisted and tugged on the other. Regina reached down and began pulling his boxers down "My God, I need you now," he said hotly. He pulled her panties off and Regina gasped because he accidently ripped them "I'm so sorry."

She pulled his mouth down on hers again "Shut up. I want you inside me," she begged. Robin gripped her hips and sank his cock into her folds. He leaned down and his arms hit the mattress and their chests rubbed against one another "Don't be gentle," she said.

He laughed "As you wish," he replied. He began to fuck her. She was gripping the sheets and the headboard was hitting the wall. She waved her hand just in case someone came home because she could tell she was about to get loud. Robin was moving in and out of her so quickly their bodies were shifting on the mattress "God, you feel so fucking good," he said as he placed her hands above her head. She normally didn't like when someone did that to her but with Robin everything was different. He would never hurt her. He kissed her and she moaned as his tongue danced with hers. Her fingers gripped his ass coaxing him to move faster "More," he asked.

She nodded "Yes, harder . . . deeper. Don't hold back" she said as she glanced up into his eyes. That was all he needed to hear. He sat up slightly and if it was possible plunged into her even more. She cried out and bit her lip and told him not to stop. She was moaning, then yelling his name and he loved it. He didn't know how much longer he would last and it was obvious she would be finishing soon. She glanced into his eyes and said "I love you. I love you so much." He sore tears forming and he kissed her on the mouth quickly. Finally after a few more thrusts Regina was screaming that she was going to come and as the orgasm hit; he kept kissing her and felt his own release as well. He collapsed on the bed next to her. Both of them breathing heavily; he pulled the blankets over them and she laid her head on his chest. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his "My God, we are so good at that," she said.

He smirked and kissed her cheek "I would have to agree with you on that one." A few minutes passed and once he got the courage he said "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course," she replied.

He cleared his throat "The two women in the video . . . does that turn you on?"

She shifted slightly in his arms "Well, I suppose somewhat yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious," he said.

She sat up on her elbow and glanced down into his face "Robin, you are all that I need. You are all that I want. All that I will ever want; you know that right?"

He smiled and cupped the side of her face "Yes, and you are everything to me. I will protect and love you for the rest of our days," he whispered. She leaned down and kissed him and snuggled back into his arms. For now; they would take advantage of their quiet house and simply love one another.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – CHOCOLATE**

Regina has a sweet tooth. Not many people know this about her but Robin does. He plans a date night without her knowing as a surprise. He gets Snow and David to take all the children to their place for the night so they can be alone at the mansion. This rarely happens. His plan is to fuck her – all over the house. Whether or not that happens remains to be seen. But, he's certainly going to try. She sends him a text around 5:30 to tell him she's on her way. He's cooked an easy dinner for them. Henry has been teaching him to whip up the basics. Tonight, he's made them chicken enchiladas. It's his best meal and he's never made it without Henry but he's proud of himself when he takes them out of the oven. Dinner will be nice but it's desert he's looking forward to. He's planning to make chocolate dipped strawberries, pretzels and he even bought a few Rice Krispy Treats that he's learned to love. He realized Regina loves them as well. Robin set the table and opened a bottle of wine. He heard her entering the house and poured them each a glass. She walked into the kitchen; high heels clanking on the floor "Robin, are you cooking?"

Robin turned around and kissed her quickly and handed her a glass "I cooked. It's ready but if you'd like to get out of those clothes it can wait," he said.

"Actually, I'm starving. Is that Enchiladas I smell?"

"Yes, I set the table in the dining room."

"Wow, where are the children," she asked. "I don't hear anyone?"

"Ah' we are alone tonight. I hope you don't mind that I planned this," he said as he headed to the dining room. Regina followed and sat in her usual chair at the head of the table.

"This is wonderful. You planned this?"

"Yes, all of it," he admitted. He put an enchilada on her plate "Go ahead. Tell me what you think." Robin anticipated her first bite. He was a little nervous. He knew he'd done everything properly but he couldn't shake the feeling he forgot something.

She took a bite and groaned "Henry has taught you well," she said.

"Indeed." He sat next to her and she kicked off her shoes and took off her blazer. She draped it on the back of her chair and sipped her wine. She watched as Robin took a bit of the food and he smiled "Not bad."

"It's delicious. You did well. You should be proud of yourself," she said winking at him.

"Oh' I am. I wanted to do something nice for you."

"You always do nice things for me but thank you," she said. They continued to eat; they talked about their day and of the children. He explained they were with Snow and David. He assured her it was fine and that Henry said he would call if it became too crazy over there. When he was finished Robin pushed his plate back and poured them each another glass of wine "Is there dessert too?"

Robin bit his lip and smiled "Well, milady it's funny you should ask that. I have several things planned for dessert but it's a surprise.

"Really; does it involve chocolate," she asked as she sent a mischievous grin his way.

"Regina, my love; I think I know you well enough – of course it involves chocolate." He stilled when he felt her foot rubbing up against his "Are you trying to start something? I've been thinking about you all day and I can move everything off this table in record time and have you naked in a matter of seconds. Do you want that?"

She laughed and pushed her plate back "I'm allowed to play footsies with my fiancé aren't I?"

"Foot . . . what," he asked.

"It's nothing. Is that what you're planning to do thief? Are you going to seduce me with a wonderful meal, dessert and then hours and hours of . . .?"

"Actually, my plan was to fuck you in every room of the mansion because I'm pretty sure there are a few places we haven't . . ." Regina pulled him toward her and kissed him – hard. His hands grabbed onto either side of her head and she moaned as she opened her mouth. Robin plunged his tongue inside and took what he wanted. His fingers undid her blouse and he pulled it off her. He tossed it to the floor "God, I love you like this," he said as he feasted on her neck. "When you come home from work . . . all I ever want to do it just take you." She ran her fingers through his hair and he groaned as he moved his lips down her neck to her chest. He pushed the material aside and one of her breasts came out. Robin traced his tongue over her nipple and he felt her body shutter. This was his heaven. She was everything to him "I have something much more fun planned," he said as he pushed the fabric back and then kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Do you want to take a shower first or a bath perhaps?"

She smiled "Alright, but you're coming right up?"

"Yes, I'll just clean up a bit and I'll meet you in our room." He kissed her one more time and she grabbed her shirt, blazer, and shoes and he watched as she walked out of the room. He shook his head; the woman was so damn distracting. She was so beautiful to him that sometimes he would forget things because of just the mere presence of her and right now he needed to focus. He went back into the kitchen and tossed everything in the sink. He would clean everything later. Then, he wanted to melt the chocolate and while that was cooking he placed all the treats on a platter. FInally, he put the chocolate in a bowl and when he realized he had everything he needed he darted upstairs. When he got to the bedroom he could still hear her in the shower so he worked quickly. He turned down the bed, lit a few candles and arranged the platter on one of the end tables so he could reach them easily. She came out in her robe; towel drying her hair and stopped dead in her tracks.

He smiled and bit his lip "Robin, this is lovely," she said smiling.

"I'm glad you think so. I have berries, pretzels and . . ."

"Krispy Treats," she said licking her lips.

"I have melted chocolate for dipping," he said as he pointed to the bowl.

She dropped the towel and tossed one of his t-shirts on and sat on the bed in front of the platter "I'm dipping this strawberry are you joining me?" He stripped off his shirt and sat next to her; she raised the berry to his lips and he took a bite "It's good right?"

"Of course," he said. Robin dipped a pretzel next and they shared bites and kissed in between. He was already getting aroused. The chocolate on her tongue tasted sweet, sinful almost and her moans were already making him hard. They did the same with a Krispy Treat and since it was Regina's favorite she was giggling while she ate it. He loved her laugh and every time he heard it; it hit him straight in the gut. He was completely in love with her; he wondered if there would ever be a better feeling in the entire world. He doubted it. She was staring at him "What is it," he asked.

"You put a lot of thought into making this evening special," she said matter-of-factly.

"I love you," he said simply as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She blushed "I should show you how much I appreciate you more. Or, rather I should tell you. I don't say it enough," she admitted.

"Regina, of course you do."

"Well, you need to know . . . you are my one true love Robin. Nothing felt right – until I met you." He couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes. He kissed her slowly and placed one of his hands underneath his shirt; the shirt she was wearing.

He cupped her breast and whispered "Lie down. There's something I want to do."

She smiled "What are you up to?"

"You'll see," he said as he pushed her down to the mattress. He moved the platter to the dresser but kept the bowl of chocolate on the nightstand.

She shook her head "Robin of Locksley what are you doing with that chocolate?"

"Well, I'd like very much like to cover you with it and then lick it off you. Do you have a problem with that?" He grabbed the bowl and lay on the mattress next to her. He lifted the shirt so that her belly showed and he placed his finger in the chocolate "God, this is going to be good," he said as he began to paint her with the melted confections. Regina grimaced slightly "Do you not like this?"

"I don't know. I've never . . ."

"Ah' a first time for everything my love. We are soulmates after all. Why shouldn't we . . ." His thought was lost as his tongue began swiping the chocolate off her belly. Regina watched him as he licked and stroked her skin; swiping the chocolate as he moved along her stomach "Take off that shirt," he ordered as he placed his fingers back in the bowl. She sat up; now naked and he pulled her toward him. He played with her breasts; his hands becoming a chocolatey mess and she brought them up to her mouth to clean him. He groaned as she licked his fingers; sucking and gently biting them.

His lips captured the nipple of her right breast and she tossed her head back "God, this is so much fun," she said as she laughed and then grabbed his face and kissed his mouth. She tasted the chocolate on his lips as his tongue coasted against hers. She straddled his lap and when he reached for more chocolate she stopped him "Wait. It's my turn," she said as she coated her fingers and then made a path down his neck. He groaned as her mouth cleaned the line. His hands gripped her ass and she couldn't help herself she started to grind on top of him. He asked her to lie on her stomach. She obliged his request and wondered what he would do next. She felt his fingers drawing on her back with the chocolate and eventually he reached her ass. Regina squirmed a little bit but relaxed when she saw him put the bowl on the nightstand again. She let out a breath when she felt his tongue stroking her backside and cleaning up the mess he'd made.

She actually moaned out loud and Robin laughed "Enjoying this are you," he whispered as he leaned down toward her ear.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good. Now, then I think it's your turn," he said as he lay on the mattress next to her and placed his hands behind his head. Regina grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate and brought it up to her lips "Do I get some of that," he asked. She leaned down and he bit the rest of the berry "I don't know how much longer I can wait. I want you."

Regina put the rest of the berry on the nightstand and then quickly straddled him "I always want you," she whispered as Robin decided now was the time to enter her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she began to ride him. He sat up slightly and she forced one of her breasts in his mouth. He bit down on her nipple as she bounced on his cock. She cried out "Yes, keep doing that," and he did the same to the other one. He released her breast and sucked on her pulse point; she asked him to grab her ass and he did as she commanded. He squeezed and stroked her cheeks and at one point she looked down into his eyes "Robin, I love you. I love you so much," she said as she continued to move on top of him. He grabbed either side of her head and kissed her hard; their tongues grinding against one another. Their lips sucking and biting; eventually there was a popping sound as their mouths pulled apart "I'm going to come," she whispered into his ear. "I know it's fast and I'm sorry but I want you to as well," she begged. Robin sat back a little and sped up the pace; he fell back against the pillows and reached down and stroked her clit. She cried out and a few seconds later she was screaming that she was coming. She grabbed his wrists and placed them above his head and continued to grind on top of him.

The pressure of her hands did something to him and a few seconds later he was groaning so loud; he was grateful they were alone. It was almost embarrassing. Regina lay on his chest; and his arms came around her. As they came down from their high he traced his fingers along her spine.

She shivered and he pulled the blanket over them; "That was amazing," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her hair and snuggled with her for a minute or two. It was obvious neither one of them was ready to move "Are you alright," she asked.

He smiled "Yes, most definitely. I'm just enjoying the afterglow," he teased as he kissed her lips quickly. His fingers moved under the blanket and found her ass again. He began to massage and run his fingers over her skin and she bit her lip "Do you like that?"

"Yes," she said rather quickly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No and if you keep doing that it will be easy for us to get started on round two considering we're still in the same position." Robin laughed and kept rubbing and massaging her. She moaned as he continued his sweet torture "What made you think of the chocolate," she asked.

"I don't know. We've never done anything with food before and I know how much you like chocolate and frankly so do I," he said. "Have you thought about anything else you might want to do? I'm referring to our little bucket list of course."

"I'm not sure. Have you thought of anything," she asked.

"No, not really; I'm just glad to have moments like this with you," he said softly as his hands moved down her back.

"I agree." A few seconds later; Robin reached over to the chocolate bowl "What are you doing now," Regina asked.

He smiled "I want to play more. We have this whole house to ourselves for the entire evening," he whispered as he licked the chocolate off his finger.

She bit her lip "I can think of a few places on your body that chocolate hasn't been yet," Regina teased as she winked at him.

She grinded on top of him jokingly and he shook his head "Oh' Milady I am at your mercy," he said dramatically. Regina laughed and carefully got off him and plopped on the bed at his side "I'm a little frightened," he said as he kissed the side of her face.

She smiled "You should be thief . . . you should be. After all; I could lick chocolate off you all night long. I hope you're ready." Robin let out a breath and kissed her senseless; it was obvious that their fun had only just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**I was so busy writing for OQSMUT WEEK that someone was like Rach ... why haven't you updated THE BUCKET LIST? Sorry but here you go! I think someone requested this scenario. ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 7**

It wasn't very often that Snow and David asked Regina to babysit but they deserved a night alone too every once in a while. So, Regina and Robin were going to the loft to watch Neal while Killian and Emma stayed at the Mansion with the rest of the children. Emma offered and explained it was good practice; it appeared that maybe her and Killian were thinking of getting pregnant and wanted to face the challenge of handling all the kids. Regina wasn't interested in talking about it with her; even though on several occasions Emma did reach out and obviously wants to bond. They are friends but considering the circumstances with all of their children and the fact that she can't get pregnant; Regina tries nicely to change the subject whenever it is brought up. So, one Friday night they head over to the loft for their sleepover with Neal. He loves his auntie Regina and whenever she enters a room he automatically puts up his hands for her to pick him up. Right now; Snow was drabbling on about something while Neal played with Regina's hair. She shifted him to her other hip and pushed her step-daughter out the door "Go, its fine. We'll see you in the morning. Take all the time you want. We've gone over this already Snow." David clapped Robin on the back and then finally the Charmings left "Do they think I haven't done this before," Regina said as she plopped onto the couch with Neal on her lap. He snuggled against her chest and Robin joined her on the sofa. They watched television for about a half hour and then she noticed the toddler was drifting off "Are you tired," Regina asked him.

"Yes, story," he said as he rubbed his little nose against hers.

"Alright, but just one and then it's off to bed with you," she said as she stood. They walked upstairs and Robin followed. He loved watching her with Neal. She was animated when she told the story and her eyes lit up as he reached for her after he kissed her smackingly on the lips. They giggled together. She had so much love to give. Robin yearned to have a child with her but he knew the circumstances. Plus, they had a rather large family already but part of him couldn't help the feelings . . ."

His thoughts were interrupted by her voice "Robin, are you alright," she asked as she leaned down and kissed Neal one last time on the forehead.

"Yes, sorry I was lost in my thoughts." She smiled and took his hand and already it appeared Neal was falling fast asleep. They headed downstairs and she pulled him down on the couch with her. She took off her shoes and placed her feet in his lap. He began to rub her soles "That's nice. Thank you," she whispered.

"You are welcome my love."

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong," she asked.

He nodded "No, I just like watching you with the children. Neal cares for you. It's sweet."

Regina smiled "He's stolen my heart but most children do," she said quietly. Robin looked up at her and she reached for his hand "We have a big family. Don't we?"

"Yes," he said.

"But . . ."

"It's nothing."

"Robin . . ."

"I can't help it; I keep thinking about us . . ."

"What about us," she said. He got up quickly and her feet feel off his lap. He stood at the counter and glanced over at her "Robin, talk to me."

She stood and walked over to the counter "I wish . . . I wish we could have a baby," he said as his beautiful blue eyes met her brown.

Regina let out a breath "I know. I want that too," she said.

"Is there anything we can do," he asked.

"I don't know. I've researched a little but I suppose I could do a little more digging," she said. "Robin, I don't want you to be disappointed."

"I know but we can look into it right? It wouldn't hurt?"

"No, it wouldn't," she replied. She reached for him and he took her into his arms "It would be lovely for us to have a baby," she whispered against his shoulder.

"Do you think so even though . . .?"

"Yes, what happened with Zelena wasn't you're fault and my niece is beautiful and I love her as if she were my own."

He ran his fingers through her hair "I know but we're soulmates; I want more than anything to have a baby with you," he admitted.

She leaned back and wrapped her arms around his neck "Well, then I'll start researching more and I'll even ask Emma for help. Maybe, together we can figure it out."

Robin smiled "I'd like that."

"We should talk about this bucket list of ours," Regina suggested.

"Oh' alright my love; have you thought of anything else to add," he asked.

"Well, to be honest; we're here, alone and I've never gotten fucked on a kitchen counter before," she whispered as she bit her lip and leaned in to place a kiss on his neck.

Robin groaned "You can't be serious? Neal is asleep upstairs. Snow and David would kill us if they knew."

"Are you going to tell," she teased as she began sucking on his neck.

"Regina are you sure about this," he asked.

"Are you afraid," she whispered against his ear.

"No, absolutely not," he replied.

"Good; then take me Thief. Take me right here," she said softly. He couldn't say no to her. It was impossible at times and right now; especially with her breath on his neck – Robin could not resist her. He took her mouth in a heated kiss and she moaned as his tongue roughly pushed against hers. She wasted no time and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Their kisses were sloppy, wet and Regina laughed as he ripped open her blouse "Jesus, Robin you just sent the buttons flying."

"Shut up. You'll buy a new one," he said as his mouth took her lips again. She moaned as his fingers coasted over her nipples. She grinded her hips against him and she could feel his cock was already hard through his jeans. They were really doing this. He's going to take her on the counter in her step-daughters house and she didn't care. She was with the love of her life - her soulmate and nothing would ever come between them again "God you're so fucking hot," he said as he unsnapped her bra. It fell to the floor and he immediately took her nipples in between his teeth. She loved when he bit down hard and he did just that; she moaned and pushed the back of his head harder against her chest and he groaned as he released her and then pulled her toward him "Take that skirt off. I want you naked," he said as his hands glided up and down her sides and placed his forehead against hers. Regina smiled and then took off the rest of her clothes; dropped them to the floor and slid on top of the counter.

Robin quickly shed his clothes and she licked her lips "That's more like it. If I'm naked – you need to be," she said as she tugged on his hand. "Now, where were we?"

He rubbed his nose against hers and then gave her a quick kiss on the mouth "I'm going to fuck the queen in the house of Snow White," he whispered.

Regina smiled and they both started laughing "My God, when you say it like that; it sounds so . . ." They were staring at each other and something came over Robin; his fingers drifted over her arms and over her hips; he stepped close to the counter. His eyes bore into hers and he wrapped his arms around her and roughly pulled her against him. He lifted her ass and hips slightly and entered her slowly. He moved his cock in and out of her folds; torturing her with sensual movements. Regina bit her lip and tossed her head back "God, that feels good," she whispered. Robin kept the movements going and held her close; she scratched her nails down his back and he groaned. She kissed his neck and then leaned her mouth toward his ear "I love this; keep fucking me please don't stop. It feels so good." He gripped her hips harder and began moving faster. She held onto his neck tightly "Yes, Robin Oh' my God."

She couldn't stop the moans that were escaping from her lips and it turned Robin on even more "Tell me you love it when I fuck you like this," he said as he pushed even deeper inside her.

"Yes, give it to me," she said somewhat loudly. A few seconds later; the mood changed because they both heard talking in the hallway. They stilled and Robin could see the doorknob was moving "Is that . . ." It was too - late David and Snow walked into the loft and Regina was roughly pulled off the counter and down onto the floor. He did his best to hold onto her but she slipped out of his arms and fell nearly hitting her head on the island. Robin was ducking behind the counter as best as he could but it was obvious Snow knew what they were up to.

She was peering at him and all he could do was smile "What the hell is going on here," she said.

"Could you give us a moment please," Regina yelled from behind the counter.

"Are you guys kidding me," David said as he approached them.

"Don't come any closer unless you want a show. Go back in the hallway. We'll just be a minute," Robin said.

"Are you saying you want to finish," Snow whispered somewhat loudly.

"Well that would be nice but . . . no of course not but I rather we get dressed without the two of you gawking at us," Regina said as she slowly poked her head up from behind the kitchen island.

"You guys really shouldn't be doing this here," Snow said.

"Oh Snow shut up! We all know you and David aren't innocent. So, just give us five minutes so we can get dressed," Regina said. Snow and David went back into the hallway and Robin stood and began putting on his clothes "That didn't end exactly how I had wanted."

"It's alright love. We should have known. I mean you've told me a million times that Snow always finds a way to ruin everything." They both laughed and finished getting dressed. Regina finally opened the door and ushered them back inside "I thought you two weren't coming home tonight?"

"We had car trouble after the restaurant and headed home. What's with the two of you lately," Snow asked.

"What do you mean," Regina asked.

"You just seem . . ."

"Snow, maybe we should just let this go," David replied.

"Very good idea; let's just forget this ever happened," Robin said.

"Trust me; I'd rather forget about all of this," Snow said as she glared at her step-mother.

"Oh' please. Like the two of you have never . . . you know what; I don't want to know. We should go. Goodnight," Regina said as she grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him out the front door.

David closed it behind them and smirked "What is it," Snow asked.

"It's just nice to see them so happy," he replied.

"Yes, but David they shouldn't have done that here . . ."

"Maybe, but nothing happened and it's over; we should just let it go. C'mon; let's go to bed. Tomorrow I have to bring the truck to the garage and get it looked at."

"I was looking forward to our night alone."

"Well, we're alone now," David said teasingly.

Snow smiled "Alright Charming but we're not stepping anywhere near that kitchen counter and we're disinfecting it in the morning."

He laughed and grabbed her hand "Yes, princess; whatever you say . . ."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long . . .

 **CHAPTER 8**

Deep in the woods of Storybrooke; in the middle of nowhere there was a lake. Believe it or not Robin found it when he was searching for The Wicked Witch when she first came to town. He'd kept it a secret for a long time. But this weekend his plan was to finally show Regina his secret hideaway. She'd never mentioned it so he was sure she didn't know about it. He was almost positive the Merry Men knew about this lake. He'd heard them whispering about it and even Roland and Henry had confessed that John and Will had brought them there. It was a private sanctuary for the men to bond and as Henry says "hang out" without the presence of women; but that was about to change. He hadn't told anyone about his plan – and he wasn't going too. It had been a few weeks and he missed his fiancée'. He wanted to spend time with her; be close to her and love her in private. He wanted to camp out near the lake and kidnap her so to speak. He'd enlisted the help of Henry; who assured him that he could babysit. Robin trusted him and the rest of the family was on back-up just in case something came up. He loved surprising her. It was one of his favorite things to do. He packed them a bag with clothes, snacks, drinks and a small tent for them to sleep in. Robin had everything ready in the car by the time she came home from the office Friday night. He met her in the driveway and she smiled "Hello, what's going on?"

She walked over and he kissed her quickly on the mouth "We're going out," he said.

"Oh' well can I go in and change," she said.

"No, I packed a bag for us and it's in the car. Do you trust me?"

She smiled "Robin, of course I do. What about the boys?"

"They said . . . have a nice night and they're fine," he said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"Are you going to give me a hint?"

"No."

She nodded and reached for his hand "Alright thief – let's go." He kissed her quickly and then pulled her toward his car. He let her drive and told her where to go. She parked on the side of the road and glanced over at him "We're going into the woods . . . again?"

He smiled "Yes, but this is much different. Can you carry those two bags in the back seat? I have to get something out of the trunk." They got out and Regina grabbed the two bags and Robin hauled the small tent out and over his shoulder.

"What is that," she asked.

"A tent," he replied.

"I'm sorry did you just say a tent?"

He laughed "Yes, trust me love. Let's go," he said as he grabbed her hand. They walked for a while; talking about their children and work and then about twenty minutes later; they emerged from the forest and came upon the lake "We're here."

"This is where we are setting up camp?"

"Yes, did you know about this place? You don't look the least bit surprised," he said.

Regina dropped the bags and smiled "Robin, I cast the curse to make Storybrooke. Of course I know about this," she said.

"Oh' . . ."

"Don't be upset. This is a lovely spot. So, where do you want to set up the tent?" He showed her where; and they worked together quickly. He'd packed sandwiches, drinks and they sat on a blanket near the edge of the water to feast. After they were finished and everything was cleaned up they were enjoying the view and sitting at the edge of the lake. She could tell he was somewhat bothered "Robin, what is it . . ."

He smiled and shrugged "It's nothing. I could have sworn you didn't know about this place. My men come here to . . ."

"Hang out," she said finishing his thought.

He nodded "Yes, and I thought I was breaking some kind of man code by bringing you here. I really wanted you to see this."

"It's beautiful," she said.

"You're beautiful," he replied.

"Actually, now that we're alone; I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it," he asked.

"Well, I thought maybe we could start planning our wedding." Robin glanced over at her; he was actually stunned. He thought she might want to wait a while but apparently she was more ready that he realized "I mean I've talked to Snow and Emma a little bit about it. They want to help of course. But, I wanted to pick your brain and see if you had any ideas."

"Oh' . . . well I was waiting for you. What I mean to say is; I wasn't sure when you'd want to start planning."

She turned toward him and their knees bumped "I'm ready," she said. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She laughed and kept kissing him until they were out of breath.

They rubbed noses and he hugged her and whispered in her ear "You've made me the happiest man in all the realms. Have I told you that lately?"

She glanced into his face "No, and I feel the same way. Not many people can say they've met their soul mate. Can they?" He was drifting his fingers through her hair and he shook his head "So, why did you bring me out here and basically kidnap me – thief," she teased.

He let out a breath "Well, do you see that lake milady?"

She eyed him "Yes, how can you miss it - what about it?"

"My plan is to strip you naked and fuck you in that lake," he said as he ran his hands down her arms.

"Oh . . . I see so this is something to add to our list because I'm pretty sure we've never done that before."

"No, we haven't," he replied. He pulled her on top of his lap "So, since we've finished eating and cleaned up I think we should move this party to the water."

"It's probably cold," she said as she placed her forehead against his.

"I'll keep you warm," he whispered as his tongue darted out and ran along the bottom of her lip.

"I see . . . I think I like this plan," she said.

"Good because tonight was all about being close to you; spending time with you because . . . I miss you."

She bit her lip "Robin . . ." He kissed her slowly, sweetly and she moaned at the initial contact. He wanted to savor this moment and her kisses. The way she gripped onto his arm and wrapped her legs around him. His hands held her head and her mouth moved faster against his. Her tongue sucked on his and he groaned as she thrusted her hips against his. He wanted to feel her; touch her and Robin wanted Regina to beg for it. He loved when she begged. She started unbuttoning her blouse and he was happy to help. She tossed it aside and then pulled back and reached for his shirt. It was off him and on the ground in two seconds flat and she was wasting no time; she already standing and pulling her pants down too. They stripped – fast. Mouths clashing, teeth biting in between removing their clothes until Robin was wading into the water and reaching for her hand. She took it and shuddered slightly at the first blast of coldness but he was pulling her in rather quickly and she didn't have much of a choice. Once they were in far enough she started kissing him again and his fingers brushed against her breasts. She signed and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses were fast; wet; hard and he loved it. He loved this side of her. He moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed "God, yes," she said as she released his mouth and tossed her head back. They were breathing heavily and he couldn't help it – he was staring at her "What is it," she asked.

"It's just . . . sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky. You're stunning," he said as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"I feel the same way," she admitted as she hugged him tightly against her chest. She brought her mouth close to his ear and said "Make love to me." Robin adjusted her in his arms and she held on as he carefully moved his cock inside her.

He moved in and out slowly and their mouths met as they finally got a rhythm. He walked them back towards the edge of the water and then carefully placed her down "This is good," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't care. Just fuck me," she practically yelled. The water splashed over them as he positioned himself above Regina; she cried out as he started pounding into her "Do not stop. Do you hear me Robin? Do . . . not . . . stop."

He smiled because this was his Queen begging "Yes, your majesty," he said. He grabbed the side of her hips as he continued to fuck her. Regina was moaning and thrusting with him and Robin was on the brink of releasing himself when she finally cried out that she was coming. He threw his head back and groaned loudly as he spilled into her. He collapsed next to her; both of them breathing heavily as they attempted to catch their breath. A few minutes later; Regina stood and waded into the water and he joined her "Are you alright," he asked as he reached for her hand.

She kissed him quickly on the mouth and said "I'm more than alright." He smiled and then pulled her close for a hug. They swam for a few more minutes but then it was getting dark so they decided to head over to their tent to dry off and change. Once dressed in pajamas she lay in Robin's arms and they were content listening to the sounds of the woods. She glanced over and he seemed to be deep in thought "What are you thinking about," she asked.

He shrugged "How amazing this feels."

"I agree . . ."

"Being physical with you is . . . I don't know how to describe it. Maybe, it's because we're soulmates?"

She smiled "I suppose it is and you're right; the bond we have is very special Robin and nothing or no one will ever come between us."

He turned on his elbow and ran his fingers through her hair "I love you and I'm so happy we're going to start planning our wedding."

She faced him and sat up on her elbow as well "Me too. Would you like to discuss this further tomorrow with our family?"

He kissed her quickly "I would but since we're still alone . . . I'd rather take advantage of this time – wouldn't you?"

She laughed and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground "Give me all you've got thief," she teased. Robin growled and pounced on her; they would definitely be taking advantage of all this alone time. The night was still young . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 – LET'S PLAY**

They were busy planning the wedding. It was two months away. It had approached rather quickly and of course life was moving at a fast pace. Day after day; they worked, took care of the children, spent time with their family and it was all so tiring. The occasional villain would show up and of course – the heroes would be victorious but Regina was tired. She loved her family. After all these years; she had more family than she knew what to do with but she needed time alone with Robin. Sure, they'd had a few quickies here and there; but those were always hurried so the children wouldn't hear or God forbid walk in on them. It had been several months since their tryst in the woods and she needed attention. She was craving it. So, she'd planned a night alone in the mansion with Robin. She begged Emma to take the kids overnight and she knew her friend could tell – this was what she needed. There was something they'd added to their little bucket list a few weeks ago and Thank God for the internet because Regina had a few things sent to her office that she bought for her and Robin to play with in the bedroom – she couldn't wait. Saturday mornings he worked at the station for a few hours and he was usually home by three. She did everything that needed to be done around the house and then took a shower and changed into something she knew he'd like – her dress from the enchanted forest. Yes, they'd already crossed this off the list - his fantasy where he could fuck the Queen but this would be much different. She had a feeling the dress wouldn't stay on long though. She glanced at the vibrator on the bed and wondered what he would think. It was exactly three o'clock when she heard the front door slam. He yelled out everyone's names and then finally he came upstairs. She waited; hand on her hip standing at the foot of the bed for him. The door slowly opened and when he saw her he blinked and shook his head "You aren't imagining this," she said.

"Oh' Thank God," he said seriously. "I thought I might be dreaming," he teased.

She laughed "We are alone. Just you and me for the entire night," she said.

He approached slowly "Your majesty is there something . . . you require," he whispered as he finally stopped right in front of her.

She smiled "I always require something from you my thief but today we are going to do a little something different," she said.

Robin bit his lip and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor "I'm ready," he said.

Regina laughed and moved out of the way and his eyes moved over to the bed "Are you sure you're ready," she teased.

He sat down "What's this," he asked as he motioned toward vibrator on the bed.

She smiled "I ordered it online. We . . . play with it. To put it bluntly it's called a sex toy or a vibrator."

He turned on the long vibrator and she grinned; he looked somewhat confused "Where do I . . ."

She sat down next to him "Anywhere you want," she whispered. By the look in his eyes; he was getting it.

He picked up the handcuffs that were also on the bed and placed one of the rings around her wrist and locked it "I'm sure you could just magic this off so . . ." he said. He pulled her toward the headboard and she let him lock her to it "The Queen at my mercy – this is going to be fun," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed and using her other hand began to pull down her corset "I'm letting you do this and you better hurry up before I get bored," she said. He helped her undo the corset and she was left in just her leather pants. He kissed her softly, slowly and their tongues danced with one another. Regina moaned as he kissed her until they couldn't breathe; his fingers gripped her nipples and she began to fidget in his arms "Robin . . ."

He smiled and took the vibrator and turned it on; running it over her breasts; he sucked on one of the buds and her fingers drifted into his hair "You like that don't you," he whispered as he went back and forth. She moaned and wiggled her hips. He unfastened his pants and dropped them to the floor and then took her boots off and her leather pants "As much as I love these clothes on you . . . they have to go," he said. She laughed and then braced herself when he grabbed the vibrator again. He parted her legs and checked to make sure she was wet – she was soaked. He leaned down between her legs and licked her folds from front to back and Regina moaned loudly "You don't need to be locked up for this. Get rid of those," he said motioning toward the handcuffs. Regina waved her hand and they disappeared completely. He told her to lie down and spread her legs; Robin took off his boxers and now they were both finally naked. He lied between her legs and slowly put the vibrator against her folds; she bit her lip but sat up slightly to watch him – she couldn't help herself. He turned it up a notch and began to put it in and pull it out "You like that," he asked.

She let out a breath "Yes, don't stop," she said.

He licked his lips "Touch your breasts," he whispered. She did as he asked and began to play with her nipples but continued to watch him as he placed the vibrator in and out of her. She could feel her insides churning with desire and began to move her hips "Are you going to come," he asked.

She sighed "Yes, I want to," she admitted.

"I want you to. I'm going to watch you come undone from this angle. Bloody Hell it's sexy," he said as he began to move the vibrator faster inside of her. Regina had to lay back and she couldn't stop her hips from thrusting. She gripped the blanket and moaned "So, beautiful," he said. It was like nothing he'd ever witnessed in his life; he watched as she began to writhe and moan and then she screamed as the orgasm hit her body. Robin watched as her juices flowed out and over her thighs. He pulled the vibrator out of her, turned it off and dropped it on the mattress. He licked her with his tongue to clean the mess and she moaned and continued to thrust her hips – she wanted more and he was happy to oblige "Are you ready for me?"

He leaned down to kiss her and she smiled as his tongue took hers. Regina moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue and then Robin touched her softly to ensure she was still wet "Always wanting me," he teased.

She bit her lip as he grabbed her legs and then pulled her body toward him; he placed his cock at her entrance and then slowly began to move in and out "How's that," he whispered. She didn't answer; which meant it was good so he continued this slow fuck dance as they bodies began to move at the same pace. He began to move faster; her pants grew louder and he could feel his cock tightening with every stroke; in and out of Regina's cunt. God, he loved this – love her so much and when they were like this together it was intoxicating. She moaned that she was going to come again and he was ready also. He bit his lip and groaned as he released inside her. Regina cried out also and then Robin pulled out of her slowly and collapsed on the bed. She pulled the blankets over them and snuggled close to him "Alright," he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled "Yes, so what did you think of our new toy," she asked.

He cleared his throat "It was quite enjoyable," he said.

"Good," she said smiling.

"You know . . . we're getting married very soon."

"Yes, Robin I am aware," she said.

"I heard that people go on something called a honeymoon," he said.

She turned toward him on her elbow "Where do you want to go," she asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you that," he said. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"I'd have to think about it. It's not easy for us to travel. I mean; we don't need to take a fancy honeymoon Robin," she said.

"Well, we'll think a little more about it," he said. "You're right as long as I get to be with you – alone. I don't care."

She laughed "I agree."

"Let's take a nap before everyone comes home," he suggested. Regina watched as Robin eventually drifted off to sleep. She couldn't help but think about where they might be able to go for a few days; just the two of them. She needed to think about it but for now . . . she'd nap with the love of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter. Sorry, it's so short. Thank you all for this idea, the suggestions, follows, and the comments. I wish we would have had a #OutlawQueen wedding. It would have been so nice! WAAAHHHHHHHHH! I will admit this story was difficult to write at times; it was a challenge for me and I embraced it the best I could. Now, for the finale . . .**

 **CHAPTER 10 – MY WIFE, MY HUSBAND**

Regina glanced over at her husband who was laughing with his friends. Her husband; she loved the sound of that. Their wedding had been small and intimate; mostly friends and family. The ceremony had been short and right in their backyard. It was lovely. The reception was almost over and they'd only just finished their cake a few minutes ago. Robin behaved himself and fed her nicely but she smirked and placed some of the cream on his nose. It was funny, romantic and she'd loved everything about this day. They weren't going away for a honeymoon. They were staying at the mansion by themselves for the whole weekend and even though she yearned to go away with him; it would be perfect. It didn't matter where they went as long as she had Robin by her side . . . anything was possible. The children were all kissing Robin goodbye and Regina watched as Mary and David rounded them up and then pointed to her. Once she was done kissing and hugging them; they were gone and only a few guests remained. Emma and a few of the others had already cleaned up and Regina sat and watched Robin with the last few Merry Men who were still laughing and chatting with him. At one point; he glanced over in her direction and she smiled at him. He winked at her and then said something to the men and one by one they approached her and offered their congratulations once again. Emma came out and announced everything was completely finished in the house and with a quick hug and a kiss; she was gone as well. Robin grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her under one of the trees and wrapped his arms around her "What are we doing," she asked softly as she stared into his eyes.

"We're dancing and do you hear that; complete silence," he said as he kissed her slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled back and rubbed her nose against his "There's no music," she said softly.

"I don't need music to dance with my wife," he said seriously as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Regina smiled "I like the sound of that."

"Mrs. Locksley … its music to my ears," he said as he twirled her around.

She laughed "Do you think … maybe we should move this dance inside," she said as she bit her lip.

He smiled "I think that is a wonderful idea," he replied as he kissed her forehead and took her hand. Once inside; Robin locked everything up and they walked up the stairs "So, would you say this was a successful party," he asked as they entered their bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and she sat down on the bed.

Regina shook her head "It was beautiful Robin. It couldn't have gone any better," she said as she sat on the end of the bed.

He kneeled in front of her "I don't think I've told you enough times today how absolutely stunning you look," he whispered as he reached down and unstrapped one of her shoes.

She smiled "Thank you and you look quite handsome yourself," she said as she reached for his hand.

He kissed the top of her fingers and let her hand go and then began to unstrap her other shoe "Now, that we're married. There is only one more item I would like to add to our little Bucket List," he said as he began to run his hands down her legs.

She smiled "Oh' really . . . what would that be," she asked.

"I want to make love to my wife and then I would say our list is complete because I don't need anything else. I only need you Regina; you are my future and the most important person in my life. My soulmate, partner and my true love; I can't wait to start this new adventure with you," he said. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and he wiped them away "Don't cry," he said. "You've made me the happiest man in all the realms," he said as he kissed her forehead, then her cheek and finally her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled him up to stand in front of her. Her fingers began to unbutton his shirt and she swiftly took it off and tossed it to the floor. His lips moved down her face to her neck and his fingers drifted to her back to unzip her dress. She took a step back, smiled and turned around for him; he unzipped her and then the dress pooled to her feet. He let out a breath when he saw what was underneath "Bloody Hell," he whispered.

She turned back around "Do you like it," she asked.

"There are no words," he said seriously as he took her hand. His eyes roamed her body and she couldn't help the flush that crept up her cheeks. It was white, short, very see- through and it barely covered anything. That was the best way to describe it in Robin's eyes "I don't even want to take it off. You look . . . My God," he said.

She laughed "Robin, eventually it has to come off," she said as she sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "You promised you were going to make love to your wife," she teased as she stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek.

He couldn't take his eyes off her "Lay down for me," he said seriously.

"Alright," she said softly. Regina lay down on the bed and he stripped the rest of his clothes off and she pouted "That's not fair. I wanted to undress you," she said.

He lay next to her and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry but I just need to make this moment last. I want to savor you and . . . where did you buy this wonderful," he was lost for words and she giggled.

She leaned up on her elbow and faced him "It's amazing what you can buy on the internet. You like it that much," she asked.

"Most definitely," he replied as he ran a finger down her arm and over each breast. She watched him as he slowly tortured her with his hands; gripping, twisted and finally he pulled the nightie down her shoulders and revealed her breasts completely. He hovered over her and began sucking and licking on her nipples and she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He took his time; tasting and savoring her and then a few minutes later; she was completely naked. He had stripped her and she was so distracted that she hadn't even noticed. Robin was parting her legs gently and she glanced down as he began to bite and tease the skin on her thighs; she bit her lip as he kissed her belly and then slowly placed a finger inside of her "My wife already so wet for me," he said huskily as he bent down between her legs and began to lick and tease her folds. Regina moaned and laid her head back as her husband tortured her with his mouth "This is by far my favorite thing to do to you," he admitted as he quickly kneeled and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and tasted herself on his tongue and she groaned in approval. He kept kissing her until they couldn't breathe and then finally he moved back between her legs and began to suck on her clit. Her fingers pulled on his hair and she thrusted her hips as he moved his mouth back and forth along her cunt. Regina cried out as she came hard and fast on Robin's tongue and finally she had to push him away. He sat up smiling and wiped his face as she attempted to catch her breath. They were staring at one another and she placed a hand over her forehead; she was trying to calm herself down. "You are a goddess," he said as he continued to stare into her eyes. She attempted to sit up but he didn't give her the chance. Robin pounced on her and slammed his mouth over hers. She groaned at the contact and he wasted no time "I need to be inside of you," he said roughly as he placed one of her legs over his shoulder. He entered her fast and hard and Regina whispered "Yes, don't stop," as he began to fuck her. Her fingers were on his back and she moved them down to his ass. She moaned and then scratched him and he cursed and began to move faster. She glanced up into his face and smiled "Alright," he asked breathlessly.

She nodded "Yes, I just love you so much," she replied. He kissed her hard and then grinded his hips "Robin, I'm going to come soon," she said as she roughly pulled away from his mouth. He reached down and touched her clit and she moaned loudly; it sounded glorious and Robin couldn't help it but seconds later he came inside her. He'd been holding on for too long. He continued to thrust his cock in and out of her; and kept rubbing her clit. Her body began to shake as the orgasm flowed through her; she gripped the sheets and when it was over Robin began to place kisses over her face and on her mouth. She started laughing and he took her leg off his shoulder and dropped on the mattress next to her. He pulled her into his arms and she couldn't help the smile that was still plastered on her face. He rubbed his nose against hers; and they shared lazy kisses as they came down from their high. He pulled the blanket over them and she snuggled against his chest "That was wonderful," she whispered as she gripped his hand which was lying on his chest.

"Yes, it always is though," he replied.

"True," she said softly.

"Is it crazy that I already want you again," he said.

She laughed "No, I suppose not but you need to give me a few minutes," she said laughing.

"Yes, my Queen; whatever you say," he said teasingly. His fingers were drifting through her hair and he was kissing the top of her head. Regina couldn't remember a time she was more relaxed in her entire life. Here; in her husband's arms on the night of their wedding. It was absolute bliss "What are you thinking about," he asked softly as he kissed the side of her head.

She smiled "I'm just happy," she said.

He pulled her tightly against his chest "Me too. What do you say we take a little nap and then I'll ravish you again," he said. She nodded and closed her eyes. Robin could tell she was tired and it didn't take long; within moments Regina was fast asleep in his arms. He couldn't fall asleep just yet and simply held his wife in his arms. His wife – he liked the sound of that.

 **THE END**


End file.
